The present invention concerns fins for surfboards and other surfcraft. Previous designs for hinged fins have included pivoting sections or the use of flexible materials. Generally these have not performed well nor have they included a streamlined means of spring returning the moveable section or provided it with a means of adjustment.
The present invention integrates into a novel fin, a spring returning pivoting section with a means to infinitely adjust the extent of travel allowed.